erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
The Order is a holy, militaristic organization, directly descended from the the Brotherhood of Light and Stormwind military complex, that has been exiled from Artis Morticulo and it's kingdoms under false accusations of treason. It is composed mostly of the descendants of Brotherhood Paladins, Priests and military officers with ties to the Brotherhood who retreated to Hearthglen when the Grand Betrayal happened. They generally consider Feignbar and the Council of Feign to be traitors fit only for eradication. Overview The Order takes pride in being one of the last bastions of humanity left, aside from the Argent Crusade in Northrend. Because of Feignbar's tyranny over Artis Morticulo and the Council of Feign, the people of Artis Morticulo have turned away from the Light because of the dark worships encouraged by the new High Priest Darcquocs. Members of the Order generally do not consider the Council to be human any more, even if they look no less human than they do. The brain-washed citizens of Stormwind are considered to be sub-humans that are at best to be healed if the damage is at all reversible, and at worst eradicated so that the innocent civilians could take their place in the real empire of Artis Morticulo. The Order and its forces are the official continuation of the Brotherhood of Light. The Order is headed by Eranicus. The Order's blacksmiths and engineers continue to do research on armour and weapons after the betrayal and thus have even better equipment than the Imperial troops, who only have military standard issue left overs from the Grand Betrayal. History ''Origins One of the few old world organizations to survive the Third War, the Brotherhood of Light was able to establish a strong foothold in Artis Morticulo, healing the wounded soldiers and refugees from Lordaeron to the north. Members of the Brotherhood both embraced the people of Stormwind and sought to spread the influence of the Light to the citizens. They believed that as long as the people of Artis Morticulo believed, they would be protected through the Light. Eventually the Brotherhood were required to report back to the then Eastern Plaguelands to help fortify their foothold at the front as the Argent Dawn and others made an attack on Naxxramas. Rise to Power Some members of the Brotherhood chose to stay in Artis Morticulo to establish "The Order" and assist the Empire in hopes of convincing the Emperor to assist in the invasion to the North. From the members of the Brotherhood who stayed in Stormwind came many of the descendants of the modern day Order. Though not technically part of the Order, Emperor Thorglir became very much involved in their affairs and found the members of the Order to be powerful allies as the Empire benefited from the Order's actions. Many years later, all War had been ceased in both the Empire and the surrounding lands and the Order had become a powerful organization within Artis Morticulo, both training new Paladins and Priests into their own ranks, but additionally helping both Imperial troops with their combat skills and armour crafting. Emperor Thorglir was known to be spending less time looking over the military of Artis Morticulo and spending more and more time working on assisting the governing bodies in the capital, Stormwind. Thorglir decided to form a Council of trusted advisers to control different aspects of the Empire so that Thorglir could work on other, unknown projects. In this time, the Order achieved a new level of power when they forged the Angelic Soul, a powerful artifact which allowed each member of the Order to share their powers of the Light with one another whilst in the battlefield, allowing them to be both swift and powerful when fighting together. The Grand Betrayal After just a few more years of peace, chaos suddenly struck out in the capital one day when Feignbar, Thorglir's chief advisor, performed a summoning spell to bring the great, White Whale directly into Stormwind. The surprise attack caught the military off guard and the destructive damage caused by the initial attack was catastrophic. In the commotion, the Order rushed to find the Emperor and prepare for battle, upon reaching Thorglir to find him murdered by Drakorae who had been possessed by the White Whale's siren song, the Order turned to face Feignbar who had came to place blame on Drakorae. With this plan now flawed, Feignbar used his second option, to accuse the Order of the murder. The Order prepared to do battle with Feignbar, but it was in vain. Feignbar had gained possesion of the Angelic Soul, and with it was able to not only kill half of the Order, but also possess the rest into becoming his mindless slaves. Feignbar was ultimately stopped when Trigs appeared and destroyed the Angelic Soul with his demonic magic, destroying the advantage Feignbar had over the Order, however, by this point, the Stormwind guard had fully gathered and were pressing through the palace to assist Feignbar. Defeated, weakened and forced to retreat, the Order managed to fight their way out of Stormwind and into Elwynn Forest where they managed to make an escape towards the Redridge mountains. Annoyed with their escape, Feignbar decreed them banished from the Empire of Artis Morticulo for the murder of the Emperor. Fall and Aftermath Weakened, the Order slowly made their travels to the North over the next few months as they hoped to get in contact with anyone who could assist them. All the while plotting to bring about justice on Feignbar, they finally arrived in the Western Plaguelands where they reached Hearthglen, a Paladin stronghold as Eranicus had remembered. It was there which they met Awakes and were able to find support from the Argent Crusade. By the good grace of Tirion Fordring, he granted them Hearthglen to use as they pleased as the Argent Crusade was making a move to Northrend. With this Awakes came out of retirement to assist the Order in setting up a base of operations in Hearthglen and begin plans to bring Feignbar's downfall. Resurgence The Order was not destined to die out in Blackrock as Feignbar had hoped. Remaining Order forces rallied to the downfall of Feignbar and the freedom of Artis Morticulo once more. As more and more Order forces moved towards Hearthglen, Eranicus and his trusted allies laid low until they had the strength they needed to begin the reclamation of Artis Morticulo. As Feignbar secretly prepared for war against the Dwarves of Ironforge, the Order began their long awaited mission and suddenly Order troops were spotted across both the remains of Lordaeron and Arathi Highlands, establishing a presence and ever watching as Feignbar ruled oblivious to the Orders existence. Ranks within The Order Judicator Eranicus holds the title of Judicator within the Order. The highest rank obtainable, Eranicus is leader of the Order and has the final say on all actions and decisions which are in the interest of the Order. As Judicator, Eranicus oversees the training of the Order's troops and military movements. He assists both High Ordinator Swigs and High Vindicator Zania in the training of their troops and also consults them for advice should it be needed. Eranicus also frequents with Swigs, Xenorie and Zania about any projects they are working on, such as the maintaining of Armor and Weaponry within the Order's possesion amongst other plans which they might be preparing to further the Order's advancement on Artis Morticulo. High Vindicator Vindicator High Ordinator Ordinator''